fourth_age_the_new_shadowfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyarnaulqui
LORE Hyarnaulqui joined Melkor late. His original name was Viltï. He was serving Aulë, Oromë and Mandos and stayed with them till breaking of two lamps and joined Melkor after his return to Arda. He was bullied by maia of Ulmo named Argost who they became bitter enemies. They both loved maia named Talis, who chose Argost cause he used lies to blackmail Viltï. After joining Melkor he became known as Hyarnaulqui which means southern threat. He was asigned to capture elves which woke recently. When his master was captured he went south to Dark Lands and started exploring the place. He started building his fortress there and was making his army. When Melkor returned he went north. In his travel he found small group of men who would became Tauredain. He hadn’t seen men and saw them as poor and miserable, but he felt pitty, something he hadn’t felt in long time.He taugh them many things, how to use bronze, make fire, farm potatoes, use stone and many other things. He then went north but then stumbled across party of Dwarves from Khazad-Dum who were travelling to Blue Mountains. He interrogated them, he went with them to blue mountains and showed them few things and protected them from orcs cause he knew how to control them. He was amazed and they gave him mithril crossbow. He later made secret mines in northern Misty Mountains. He started thinking of going back to Aman, but when he was about to sail there, Argost came and he attacked him. Hyarnaulqui won, but Ulmo came and thought Hyarnaulqui was agressor and he banished him from Aman and cursed so he could never take fair form again. He then returned to Angband just in time when Morgoths armies were marching towards Gondolin. He killed many people there, but his most important kill was Duilin who he shot with his crossbow, enchanted with fire spells. He found big interest in dragons. When War of Wrath came, he found Argost who he won but couldn’t kill cause he was maia, instead he cursed him that he would suffer for hurting him all times before. After that he left with small group of dragons, orcs, trolls and wargs. Cause he looked like Balrog and couldn’t really change it, Tauredain thought of him as fire demon and attacked him and his host. He survived and went to Dark Lands. He started conquering it and forging his own empire, he was conflicted and to abandon his past good deeds he hid his mithril crossbow, necklase which Tauredain gave and ring he forged for Talis but never gave. He didn’t join Sauron, partly cause he was weaker compared to him and foresaw his downfall. When Sauron was defeated in War of the Ring. In early Fourth Age he finished conquest of Dark Lands and then wanted to take revenge on Tauredain. He made contact with half trolls to attack Tauredain. PERSONALITY Hyarnaulqui was good in begining, but bullying of Argost, refusal of Talis and Valar not helping made him join Melkor. While at his service he was corrupted and partly controled by Dark Lord. After War for sake of the elves he fled to Dark Lands and continued his own personal work. When returning back to his master meeting with Tauredain and dwarves made his good personality to come back, but meeting with Argost ruined it. After it he would never be good and tried to destroy everything of his past, but couldn`t so he hid it together with his good personality. Now he works for himself to destroy Tauredain and finish what his master and Sauron tried to do before, just this time he will do it right. STRENGHT Hyarnaulqui was lesser maiar but still powerful. He always has been inteligent and from Valar had learned crafts and many other great things. He was physchically not really strong except when he became rageful and when his enemies were too, unlike most of his enemies he even when in rage contained big control that is why he mostly was given upper hand. Overrall he is powerful but he was one of weakest of balrogs in service to Morgoth. He can also be big and imposing and but also turn into human size and look like one just engulged into fire. Category:Player Category:Maiar